Dream
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Kazuki's been having the same dream for 4 nights,and he wants that dream to come true,even for just a minute.BanKazuki OOCness.One shot.R&R,please.


**Dream**

**AN:** This is my very first BanKazuki fic. I got this idea from this thought: Ban uses his Jagan for fighting bad guys often, and tricking people, so why not try on his cute petit lover Kazuki to make Kazuki's continuous dream come true, for once? And I hope you all will like it. Also, this fic is dedicated to Ryuuen Kurai, Midou Kerian and silverstrings!

**Disclaimer:** For once, I'll just say it: I don't own Get Backers. sobs

**Dream **

**By: Ran Ohki **

It was a sunny morning at the Honky Tonk and its nearby area. And most of the Dakkanya members were there, messing about and maybe just lounging around. From outside, people might be able to hear the Jagan Master Midou Ban bickering with his, sort of, employer, Hevn about he and his partner Amano Ginji's payment after retrieving some rare important item the other day, to which Ban calls it a 'very crappy stuff'.

"I want the payment raised by 30 percent the next time we got a mission!" he boomed.

While the two were fussing about, behind the lively pair, someone else was quiet. It was Ban's petit lover, the gentle but lethal String Master Fuchoin Kazuki. He had been silent ever since he stepped his foot into the café. Ginji noticed this a few minutes then, and he, happy as always, went up to Kazuki, already in his chibi form. And without any warning, or cue, Ginji popped up in front of Kazuki and greeted him perkily, "Ohayou, Kazu-chaan!"

The girlish-formed youth jumped in surprise. "Wah! Oh, Ginji-san!" He let out a sigh of relief. "It's you. Ohayou." "What's wrong?" chibi Ginji asked with a pout. "You've been AWFULLY quiet today." Kazuki smiled. "I'm okay, Ginji-san. I was just musing to myself, that's all."

"Really?" All of a sudden, Ban came up to them with a smug and promptly sat beside Kazuki. "Or is there something that you're trying to hide from me and Ginji?" And again, Kazuki jumped in surprise. "Wah! Ban-kun! You scared me," he rubbed his chest as if someone had really scared him. Ban put his arm around the String Master, his face revealing concern. "Sorry, Kazuki. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kazuki blushed slightly and said, "It's all right, Ban-kun. I'm okay. And really, I was just musing to myself back then." Chibi Ginji then jumped up and clamped on Ban's head as he called out, "Yay! Everything's okay! Now we can have breakfast!" And he really doesn't need to call Natsumi for that. She quickly called out to the three, "What'll it be, guys?" "Coffee for me!" Ginji called out perkily. Ban and Kazuki then called out, "Same for us!" But Ban wasn't finished yet. He called out to Natsumi, "And don't forget some of those chocolate chip pancakes, okay? The bill is on me!" "You got it, Ban-san!"

"Wow! You two went all chorus back there, Ban-chan! Kazu-chan!" Ginji said as he left Ban's head and turned back to his normal form. The two looked at each other. "Really?" They turned away, chuckling to themselves. Ginji blinked. Then, the blond remembered something. "Ban-chan, how did it go with Hevn?" Kazuki turned to the sapphire-eyed brunette and said, "Yeah, you two were fighting about your payment, right?" Ban huffed. "I did, but she was hyper cranky, she raised our payment by just 5 percent!" And the three talked and laughed all that morning.

---------

That evening, while Ban went for a mission, Kazuki stayed home, musing. Actually, he was thinking about the dream he had for the past four nights. It was something that he just couldn't contain himself just by thinking of it. He sighed for the 100th times. "If only I could make that dream come true, just for a minute…"

(Kazuki's flashback about his dream)

There was a bright light, and as it dimmed, Kazuki found himself sitting on a big comfy bed with rose petals scattered. Around him were rose bushes and cherry trees. For a moment, the brunette just sat there, fingering one of the soft petals. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands gently closed over Kazuki's eyes, making the String Master yelped slightly. Then, he heard someone said softly in his ear, "Peek-a-Boo."

"Ban-kun? Is that you?" Kazuki blushed and took Ban's hands gently off his eyes. The hands automatically went down and held onto Kazuki's slender form. "Of course. Who did you think, my lovely Yarn Ball?" Ban whispered softly as he plants soft feathery kisses on his lover's exposed nape that made his petit lover blushed quite fiercely. "Ban-kun…"

"You ready?" the Jagan Master suddenly asked. Kazuki looked up. "I don't know, Ban," he said doubtfully. But suddenly, Ban traced his finger on Kazuki's back that made the String Master felt weak in his lover's arms. Slowly, he nodded, signing that he was 'ready'. "Good." And in seconds, the two made love to each other, forgetting everything around them and focusing on each other.

(End of Kazuki's flashback)

It was night by the time Ban got home, and Kazuki was _still _in deep thought, he didn't realize Ban was already in their room. Ban put one hand on Kazuki's shoulder and said, "I'm home, honey!" It was so sudden, Kazuki jumped and screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Oh, Kazuki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Ban rubbed his lover's back gently. The longhaired brunette turned. "Ban-kun!" He gave a sigh of relief. "You nearly give me a heart attack." He stood up to face the Jagan Master. "You're early today." Ban smiled. "I'm not," he said. "I went out for almost two and a half hours."

"Oh," Kazuki blushed. "I guess I was so deep in my thought I lost track of time." Ban smiled. "It's okay, Thread Spool. I know. But still," he took Kazuki into his arms, "from the look of your face, I know you're _still_ hiding something from me. Now spill." The petit Fuchoin Ryuu Master closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like there were two Kazukis inside him. One wanted to tell his beloved Ban what was bothering him. And the other just wanted to forget about it.

The Kazuki twins argued and fought it out. Guess which one won.

"Actually, I do. But I was afraid you'll make fun of me if I told you." Kazuki looked up. His eyes showed slight embarrassment. One of Ban's dark eyebrows raised. "Now what makes you think that? Don't worry, I won't. Just tell me what's bothering you," he said softly. "Really?" Kazuki gave Ban a puppy-eyed look. Ban nodded, caressing his lover's long locks.

"Okay then…" And the String Master told everything. Ban listened. Blushed. Seemed he got the general idea. But what Kazuki didn't know is that Ban had the very same dream Kazuki had as well! He let him know, and Kazuki was utterly surprised. "You did?" the longhaired brunette asked. Ban hugged Kazuki even closer. "Sort of, yeah. Pretty wet, but pure bliss."

He looked down on his lover and said, "You said you want that dream of yours to come true, even for a minute, ne?" Kazuki looked up, shocked. "Ban-kun…! You don't mean…!" Ban gave a smug. "If it's for the both of us, anything's possible in _my_ world." Apparently, Kazuki knew what Ban meant by his own world. "You think it'll work, Ban-kun?" he asked worryingly. Suddenly Ban kissed him passionately, then said softly into his ear, "I don't _think_, Kazuki. I _know_. Come."

Ban then took Kazuki towards the wardrobe mirror. Kazuki didn't need to be told what was on Ban's mind as he himself wanted this. As Ban slowly undid Kazuki's skirt, looking deeply into the other brunette's eyes through the mirror, he whispered softly, "Just relax… Look deeply into my eyes, as I look into yours … And let yourself lost…lost in my Evil Eye!"

"!!!!!!"

----------

Bright lights again. Kazuki opened his eyes. He was no longer in their room, but the very same garden just like in his dream. He then found himself sitting on their bed, rose petals scattered on it. For a moment, Kazuki sat there, thinking if this was another dream. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Ban was approaching him. Suddenly, Ban's hands gently closed over Kazuki's eyes. "Peek-a-Boo."

"Ban-kun!" the String Master giggled as he took his lover's hand gently off his eyes. The hands automatically went down and held him close to the other brunette. It's slightly different, Kazuki mused. But I'm _definitely_ in Ban's world. He turned to look at Ban, and saw him already topless. Ban inched closer to his longhaired lover and closed the space between his lips and his lover's that made Kazuki suddenly blinked in surprise. But after a moment, he relaxed into it and attempted to deepen the kiss.

The Jagan Master broke away slowly and gently pinned Kazuki on the bed. He straddled the youth's hips and smiled as he looked into his eyes. "I know you want this, Kazuki," he whispered softly. "Now tell me, are you ready to be mine, to give yourself completely over to me, to finally make your dream come true?" He kissed Kazuki again softly. Kazuki blushed, eyed half-lidded. "Yes…anything to make my dream and yours come true…I'm ready," he whispered back as he caressed Ban's face.

"Good." Ban suddenly surprised Kazuki by kissing him ever so passionately. Kazuki tried to protest, but then relaxed as if there was a strong force from Ban took over him completely and calmed him down. Both tried to pleasure each other whilst their lips still locked into each other; Ban trailed his fingers on Kazuki's hair, undone it while Kazuki's hand went directly down Ban's pants and unzipped it. They broke away slowly, and Kazuki was already blushing fiercely, his hair undone, spreading evenly on the comfy bed. Ban smiled at his lover's attempt. "You _are_ ready."

This time Ban didn't give Kazuki a chance to react. He swiftly undid Kazuki's pants with only a slight tug and started to trail his tongue down from his sternum to his navel, stopping to play with it for a while. Kazuki held onto his lover, breathing hard. He was already red all over his face. The youth was close, but not close enough to feel the full pleasure. Ban found his target, and instantly took hold of it gently and started engulfing it with his mouth. The other brunette was flushing more than ever, he felt like he'll have to give away his breath. He was breathing so hard, he held onto his lover, resisting the indescribable pain. In the end, they reached the climax.

Kazuki loosen his grip, his half-lidded eyes looked deeply into Ban's enticing sapphire eyes. "Oh, Ban-kun…" he whispered softly before he promptly fell into a deep sleep. Ban smiled, looking down on his lover, already slumbering.

_"And that's a minute…"_

_---------_

Kazuki was awakened by the soft morning sunshine the next day. He turned to his right, and saw Ban's clothes undone but the owner nowhere in sight. And a simple note. He picked it up. The note was written: _Did you have a good dream? I know I did. And I never thought that you could be as sweet as the sweetest cherry. Thank you so much, my lovely Yarn Ball. _

"Ban-kun…" The youth smiled. A few minutes later, he was already downstairs, meeting his love in the kitchen, who, apparently, trying to make breakfast. The sapphire-eyed boy turned. "Kazuki! Ohayou." Kazuki went up to him. "So, did you enjoy it?" Ban asked with a smug. Kazuki blushed and smiled. "Oh, my Hebi-yarou…" Suddenly, Kazuki surprised Ban with a very passionate kiss. "I love it even more than ever. It's just like what you said, pretty wet, but pure bliss. Thank you ever so much, Ban-kun…" His nose then suddenly caught something. "Strawberry pancakes, Ban-kun?" he asked with a smirk, one of his eyebrows rose.

Ban shrugged. "I could give myself a try on one of those. It's almost ready. Shall we?" He kissed his longhaired lover softly. Kazuki smiled. "Okay. I'm famished anyway." And the two breakfasted together that beautiful morning, memories of yesterday still lingering in the two lovers' minds.

"_Do you love me?" _

"_Yes…only you…"_

"_Always?"_

"_Always…and for ever…" _

The End.

AN: Okay, okay, I know it's total crap, especially the part where Ban and Kazuki made love. But honest to tell you, I'm not good at writing that kind of actions. And I only put up the first part and the last part 'coz I was a bit peckish (is there such a word?). Still, hope you guys like it.


End file.
